Dasey and Lizwin Get Married: A Parody
by LWDandDEGRASSIluver94
Summary: This a Parody about Dasey and Lizwin getting together even though Nora, doesnt like it, and how they hid from society after they got married.  It was going ot be a oneshot, but I decided to continue.
1. Lets Make Out!

**Okay, this is my second fanfiction story, I was trying to write the next chapter for ****Secret Love****, but I'm having a writer's block, so I decided to write a oneshot parody.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, because if I did the show would be called Life With Dasey, lol!**

**Dasey and Lizwin Get Married: A Oneshot Parody**

Derek walks through the door and sees Casey sitting on the couch.

"Okay! I can't take it ANYMORE! Casey I love you!" Derek screams while walking through the door.

"Derek! I love you too!" Casey yells back.

"Do you wanna make out?"

"Yes, of course I do! I dream of making out with you!" Casey says.

"Then let's, like make out!" Derek says.

"Okay, come sit down here, and I guess we will just make out, yup!'

Derek goes and sits down by Casey, and they start making out. Edwin was sitting on the stairs watching the whole thing and decides to go tell Lizzie, his feelings for her. He ran up the stairs and opened the door.

"Lizze! I love you!"

"I love you too Edwin!"

"Let's go make out downstairs on the couch by Derek and Casey!" Edwin suggests.

"Anything for you Eddy baby!"

They walked down the stairs and sat down next to Derek and Casey and started making out, they didn't even notice them because they were so caught up in making out. George and Nora walked in the front door and Nora gasped!"

"Casey? Lizzie? Why are you kissing Derek and Edwin?" Nora asks hoping, that Derek and Edwin had stopped breathing and that Casey and Lizzie were just giving them CPR.

"I love Derek he's SOOO hot!" Casey says coming up for air and then continuing to make out with Derek.

"Oh….but Lizzie…huh? Why?" Nora asks confused.

"Lizzie loves me and I love her!" Edwin yells.

"Well, okay then, have fun on the couch, your four!" George says wanting to get out.

"GEORGE! They are step-siblings, they can't do this!"

"Hey their not blood related, lets just leave them alone!"

"But Marti- !"

"We won't let her know, now lets just get out of here and leave them be."

"Okay, Georgy baby!" Nora exclaimed as they headed for their bedroom! (wink wink)

In the end, Casey and Derek, and Edwin and Lizzie, got married in a joint ceremony. Marti was their flower girl, Emily was the maid of honor, and Sam was the best man. Lizzie and Edwin couldn't have any of their friends in the wedding, since they weren't old enough to be maid of honor or best man. Derek and Casey and Lizzie and Edwin moved into a two family house in the woods and had kids. Derek and Casey had four kids, Daisy, Lily, Rose, and Bob. Edwin and Lizzie had 2 kids, Liz and Ed. The ten of them lived happily ever after in their two family home, deep in the woods, where no one could find them to tell them their marriages were incest!

**THE END!!!**

A/N I know that sucked, but I don't care I just randomly made this story up at 3 am, while trying to write **Secret Love**, the next chapter of that will be out soon.


	2. The Alcoholic Siblings!

**A/N Okay, remember, this is a parody! I don't think this chapter is that good, but it's all I could come up with. This chapter, is about their joint wedding. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek, I would be writing scripts, not stories if I did. I'd probably be rich too! **

* * *

**The Wedding**

"We are joined here today, in this joint ceremony of holy matrimony." The priest announced.

"MY BABIES ARE GETTING MARRIED…AND ILLEGALY!!" Nora cried.

"Shut up Mother!" Casey yelled turning to look at her Mom, then turning back to Derek and smiling sweetly.

"Does anyone have a reason, these two couple should not join together in holy matrimony?"

Everyone's hands went up.

"Okay…um…you will each get a chance to give your reason." The priest said, he had never seen so many hands up, he usually didn't see any. "Uh, you with the blue tie…go first." He said pointing at Sam.

"Their step siblings!"

The priest pointed at Nora.

"Its incest!"

He pointed at Emily.

"I love Derek! Casey's a boy stealer!"

He pointed to someone sitting in the back row.

"HEY! We didn't invite you!" Casey screamed.

"Too bad! Derek's a girlfriend stealer!"

"Oh shut it Max! I never liked you anyways!" Casey screamed.

"Yeah…she never liked you!" Derek mocked sticking his tongue out at him. "Na, na, na, na, na casey doesn't like you because she likes me!"

"Can we all shut up and just get married! GOD!" Lizzie screamed.

"Okay, do you Casey Mac…."

"Just cut to the chase priestey!" Casey interrupted.

"Fine, you may now kiss the bride Derek, and you may now kiss the other bride Edwin!"

"That's my favorite part." Derek said.

"Me TOO!" Casey yelled and grabbed Derek, they started making out, eventually they were on the floor. Edwin and Lizzie had copied exactly what Casey and Derek did because they thought it looked fun.

"WHOA! Save it for your honeymoon children!" The priest yelled.

Both couples jumped up.

"Who's read to PAR-TAY!" Derek yelled.

"ME!" Everyone screamed.

**At The Reception**

"Excuse me waiter, can I have champagne?" Lizzie asked.

"You don't look old enough to drink that."

"It's my freaking wedding day! Now give me some fucking champagne!" Lizzie screamed.

"Okay Madame. Here you go." The waiter said placing a glass on the table and pouring champagne into it."

"Oh waiter! Waiter!" Edwin yelled, swinging a napkin in the air to get his attention.

"Yes?" The waiter asked rolling his eyes, serving children was degrading for him.

"I would like a beer."

"This is a five start restaurant, we don't have beer, and besides you're under age."

"I resent that! You gave my wife champagne! Didn't he honey?"

"Yes he did! Now give my husband something to drink right this minute!" Lizzie yelled, chugging the champagne.

The waiter sighed. "I'm sorry sir, we don't have beer. Would you like wine or champagne?"

"Hmmm….so many choices, I think I'll choose the wine."

"Very well." The waiter said, putting down a glass and pouring wine into it.

"Thank you."

**Four Glasses of Wine and Three Glasses of Champagne Later**

"Yoho! Yoho! A pirates _(hiccup)_ life for me!" Edwin sung.

"Be who you wanna be girl B-A-R-B-I-E!" Lizzie yelled.

"Luzzie, you're a greatly singer!" Edwin complimented.

"My names Lizzie and thanks!"

"Let's dance!" Edwin suggested.

"OKAY!"

They walked out to the dance floor, and held hands. Then they started to jump around in circles.

"WEEEEEEEE!" They screamed.

"Derek, I like their dance! Why can't we dance like Edwin and Lizzie?" Casey whined, she had had seven glasses of red wine.

"It does look fun! Let's dance like that!" Derek said and they started spinning. He had had six bottles of beer he had smuggled into the restaurant.

**At The Table**

"I'm embarrassed their our children!" Nora said disgraced with their behavior.

"Me too! Where's Marti?" George asked. They looked around the room, and finally saw Marti sitting in the corner with a bottle of wine held to her lips.

"It's official! Our children are alcoholics!" Nora told him, putting her face into her hands.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, if you want me to update, you have to review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	3. Hawaii, Uruguay, and Emeelee

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been really busy. So this chapter is longer than usual since I haven't update in a while. If I got a lot of reviews telling me to update I would update quicker. Whenever I update I pick the story that has the most reviews or I haven't update in a really long time. So, if you want me to update then review! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD but I DO own the personalities and retarded lines in this story! LOL!**

* * *

**Hawaii, Uruguay, and Emeelee**

"Derry Berry?" Casey said in a cute whiny voice.

"Yes my little buttercup?"

"Can we go to Hawaii on our honeymoon, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Yeah, sure let me just check on…you know…how much money we have."

"Okay Derry Berry." Casey said, hugging him and then running up the stairs.

"Dad can we go to Hawaii?"

"I thought that you were going to look and see how much money YOU have."

"Yeah, but by we I mean you and Nora. I'm broke."

"But you got so much money at the wedding!"

"I know we spent it."

"Your wedding was a week ago! What did you spend two thousand dollars on?"

"Beer duh! Now can I have some cash?"

"Yeah…heres twenty thousand dollars and you better spend it on Hawaii!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now hand it over!" Derek says putting his hand out. George took out a wad of cash and counted out twenty thousand dollars.

"Thanks George."

"What did you call me?"

"Your name."

"No my name to YOU is Dad."

"Uh fine be that way!" Derek says throwing up his hands and running up the stairs with the money in his hands.

"Hey Pops. I think we need to have a little chat."

"Edwin, your married if you wanted this talk you should have asked before you got married!"

"NO! Not THAT talk! A money talk!"

"I just had a money talk with Derek! Now I'm minus twenty thousand dollars!"

"Well Dad, have I got good news for you! I don't need twenty thousand dollars!"

"How much DO you need?"

"Nineteen thousand five hundred! See five hundred dollars less! I know, I know I'm your favorite son!"

"UH! Here you go heres my credit card! Just take it!" George said throwing his credit card across the room.

"SCORE!" Edwin screamed.

"See Edwin, I told you the five hundred dollars less than Derek thing would work!" Lizzie bragged.

"Yes you did honey muffin! Now take the credit card and book our plane ticket to Uruguay."

"Okey dokey Eddy Weddy."

"Why the hell are you going to Uruguay?" George yelled.

"Well we heard that they have good drugs in South America, so I got a South America map, closed my eyes and put my finger down on a random country. It just happened to be Uruguay."

"I'm not even going to try to talk some sense into you! Is this your honeymoon?"

"Yes siree it sure didely is!"

"What the…? Oh nevermind!"

Casey was walking down the stairs with a beer in her hands. The door bell rang and she jumped off the last couple of stairs and ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Emeelee."

"It's Emily not Emmy Lee." Emily looks down at Casey's hand and sees the beer bottle. "Oh my god! You're wasted again aren't you?"

"He he…you said wasted!"

"Yep, you're wasted!"

"He he, you said it again."

"Oh Emily good you're here. Me and George are going out to dinner. We will both have our cell phones but just in case we don't answer we will be at _Les Aliments Stupéfiants_. Casey and Derek are going out to dinner too, and Lizzie and Edwin are doing…something. So…Marti's bedtime is 8:30 and we will be home by ten the latest. Um, I think that's about it. If Marti's is any trouble call us."

"Okay Mrs. McDonald and I went to that restaurant last night with my boyfriend. The food is amazing!"

"Oh GOOD! Anyways George lets GOOOO!" Nora yelled taking George's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Pssst Emmeelee!" Casey tried to whisper.

"What Casey?"

"Me and Dereek are going to a bar not to dinner! He he he Mooooom and Jeeorge are SO gullible. Look." Casey said pulling out a fake id from her pocket.

_Megan Thompson_

_Age 23_

_DOB: 7/9/84_

"Megan Thompson? What the hell Casey?" Emily asked.

"Oh shut up Emeelee you have like no sense of humor! Dereek lets go!"

"You know, you used to have no sense of humor too!"

"Yaaaaaaa whatevs Emeelee. Talk to the hand." Casey said rolling her eyes and putting her hand in front of Emily's face.

"Buttercup, are you ready to go binge drinking?"

"Yes I am Derry Berry lest go go go!" Casey exclaimed, they linked arms and walked out of the house.

Edwin walked down the stairs with a pipe in his mouth.

"Um Edwin?"

"Yes Emily?"

"Why are you smoking a pipe?"

"Well on TV you always see fathers smoking pipes."

"But you're not a father."

"Well don't tell the rents but…Lizzie and I are expecting!"

"WHAT?" Emily screamed.

"SHHHH!" Edwin said putting his finger to her lip.

"Edwin! Your twelve…and…and Lizzie's twelve!"

"Oh whatever anyway we're going out to buy suitcases for our honeymoon to Uruguay. Then we'll probably grab a bite to eat. Tell Lizzie to meet me in the car."

"But you don't have a license!"

"Oh well when I say car…I mean Casey and Lizzie's old Barbie car."

"Oh that's cool. See ya."

"Bye bye Emily." Edwin yells, as he walks out the door.

Lizzie runs down the stairs and starts looking around frantically.

"Hey Liz heard the BIG news! Congrats, I hope you don't die having the baby…you know since you're so young."

"Thanks...I hope I don't die too!" Lizzie exclaims still running around.

"Um…what are you looking for?"

"My purse and scarf."

"Scarf? Its 80 degrees out!"

"I know, but it's a Barbie car. I like the taste of bugs in my mouth, but then people look at you weird when they see little bugs struck in your teeth, so I need a scarf to cover my mouth."

"Oh, okay."

"YES I found it!" Lizzie yells, grabbing a scarf from under the couch.

"Okay, bye Liz."

"Bye Em." Lizzie says, tying the scarf around her mouth and running out the door. Then she ran back in realizing she forgot her purse. Lizzie grabbed her purse, and ran out the door to meet Edwin in the Barbie car.

* * *

**A/N I know…I know! It sucked, but tell me what you think anyway!**


End file.
